Day of Wrath
by ErikaHeydrich
Summary: Miho Nishizumi is released from the hospital after three months after she survive a tankery accident. As new eve approaches, she tries to rebuild her life. But her everyday life is threaten by the return of a secret organisation that is bringing the apocalypse. Forced to use a special power,Miho is forced to protect her beloved one. from the might of the Thule Society.


What if I told you that freedom is humanity biggest lie?

That everyone from the minute of their birth, stems not from your own decisions, but had already been written in a book?

Saying that someone life being an adventure of unlimited possibilities is just an illusion, and no matter how many are stubborn, he or she stands at the mercy of a concept known as fate.

 _The nobles shall know their greed's,_

 _The poor shall starve on the streets,_

 _The wicked shall be evil, the righteous shall be good._

 _The beauty, the beast,_

 _The strong, the weak,_

 _The luckiest and the tragic..._

 _And_

Victory and defeat

What if I told you, that there is no such thing as free will and that every path had been carved into stones eons?

If so, then sinners have nothing to pray for and saints have no holiness.

What if told you that every moment had already been decided long time ago?

Every event is merely being drifted on the waves of time?

Thus, I ask you - do you feel the sensation of happiness in such a world?

A world in which greatness is already given at birth and not earned - are you willing to bend down to a false king?

A world where the sinless have been oppressed - would you allow such world to keep existing?

Thus I say, never!

Those with the knowledge of fate will keep laughing joyfully, blindly believing a fake reason to be alive.

On the contrary, they are slaves, the lowest of the low and thus not worthy to be called human beings.

There is nothing that can corrupt the sprit like an undeserved victory.

There is nothing that is unbearable than being trapped against the chains of fate.

If this farce keep continuing, this cruel fate of mankind...very well, i, shall break those chains with all my might.

I shall continue this path toward the conclusion and this at my final place; I will compose a melody that sings my glory.

And thus, I demand your aid, my dear ladies and gentlemen.

You were born to be that way till the end of times. Will you curse your own fate and then come and follow my footsteps.

If you fail to wins in a hundred battles, you will fight a thousand more.

If you still fail to wins, you will fight ten thousand more.

An oath to struggle against eternity, stubbornness, till the path of victory is open to you.

Anyone that has the power and effort to do this, are permitted to become a member of this...

An eternal victory is the goal.

The flesh of the silver beast, each skin, shall be your armor.

You have my blessing.

Although we,-she-, at this very moment is still bound by that shackle...

Let us believe in our self, believe in hope and believe in the power to change.

That one day, when we can break free for this endless loop.

Ladies and gentlemen. The Lost souls of the present era. I await your answer:

Will you fight?

Day of Wrath

1945, April 24 Berlin, Germany 2.56 AM.

The last stage of the Second World War was a total chaos.

No, the term "massacre" would be more appropriate.

Worn down completely, Berlin stood in solitude, slipping towards destruction. The forty thousand troops marching under the banner of the Communist Army had already surrounded the capital.

Thus, making escape almost impossible.

The sounds of guns being fired mingle with loud screams in an incessant rhapsody of destruction as the whole city and it people are massacred.

Blood, Carnage. All in order to completely eradicate the enemies of this disgusting world. Men, women, the young and the old.

Equality, liberty, oppression, peace, love, revenge, justice - that slogan makes no difference. A prime example of a human acting in command for a greater cause.

Only to shed all his skins and reveal his demon inside, there is hardly any place on earth, where such cruelty does not manifest.

For example, in this city...indeed

There is a huge roaring explosion of steel and fire that was followed by a blinding light.

The intense bombardment propels a few numbers of corpses and lands them on a pavement as chunks of flesh.

"Those fucking bitches!"

On the ground, a depressed man with a Panzerfaust in hand was preparing to fire it.

He crawls until he came's within the appropriate firing distance. He stands up and takes aim, then presses the switch on his weapon, thus propelling the tip toward the enemy.

The projectile has reached its way to the foe tank, the armor disintegrate because of the Neumann effect. The man let go of his Panzerfaust and with the help of his comrades, they proceeds to kill all remaining enemies with his Mauser.

Only bloodshed, murder, slaughter exists in wars, no man could ever keep his sanity in this bloody hell.

Only those that have the will to survive shall become raging destroyers.

So they howl.

Their bloods boils, pure insanity.

Within this flaming battlefield, murderous soldiers continue their dances like it was one of the commandments in the Bible.

Of course, this was just a puppet show, - soldiers versus soldiers and weapons against weapons. No matter, how hard they tried, the outcome will not change.

The Third Reich was crumbling, the charismatic leader lost in his own impossible ambition. What remained in this hell were the remnants of the losers and the prides of the winners.

Resistance and stubbornness is merely from one own desire without any impactful meaning, only deaths and Inescapable defeat exists in this blazing hell.

With no hope of salvation but beyond despair. And yet...

"Kill them all! KILL THEM ALL!"

...his hearts still beats.

...he has not given up.

I will not stop until all the enemies are dead. For it, I made an oath.

The only thing that can justify this hellfire...is mere insanity itself. Virtue in disguise.

-What could be worse than piss? - Honor and glory during wars. Still the life of a human is the cheapest currency.

This is reality.

"I can't...believe it; it's that all that's left for us?"

After cleaning all the trashes and regrouping with his group, including himself, there were only three of them left standing.

The situation seems to stabilize but still more foes were on their way.

"Do we still have any Panzerfaust left?"

"The one that you just used was the last one. We lost the war."

The young man was just standing and smiles...there was nothing they could do but only to face despair.

They lost the war indeed, that's the ugly truth. They fail to protect Berlin, their comrades are dead and they will soon join them.

"Well, it's seem its does not matter at this point. Would it be nice, if we go out in a bang? Sense there is hardly anywhere to flee."

"Can you tell me your name? At least"

"Hermann Fegelein. And you, sir?"

"Karl Gesele, the reason that I ask your name is because I rather not die beside men whose I don't know their names. You there!"

Karl Gesele directed his gaze at another of their group, a young boy who has been silent the whole time.

"Your name?"

"..."

The boy was very young even younger than Hermann, barely in his teens. If Karl had a son, he would be around the same age.

"Wilhelm Mohnke, sir"

"I see"

Karl will like to ask what a kid was doing here, but he hold he decide to hold his tongue. The enemies do not know the word -pity-, they will even kill children, if they have to.

If they decide to capitulate, the Red Army(Soviets),does not accept any prisoners. Thus, their only option is to fight to the death.

Karl was certain that Hermann was ready to sacrifice his life for this country. But this boy...

Wilhelm:"What will this country become, after this war is over...?"

Karl:"..."

Wilhelm: "Our friends and families?"

Hermann: "Who the hell cares, the victors will declares us as inbreeds bastards. What a fucking joke."

Hermann, who was raging, turned around and yell at the boy.

Hermann "My mother and sister died in the bombings. There was no trace of them left. So we are the bastards?

We are only here to protect this country and yet those assholes..."

Even a bunch of soldiers don't have the power to change the tides of war in their favors. Reality was truly cruel.

Wilhelm listens to his monologue in silence.

Hermann "So if..."

A bunch of rifle shots was aiming towards them. Karl and Wilhelm could merely duck into cover but Hermann was not so lucky.

His head was shot off clean by the first shots and then followed by others bullets toward his chest.

Before Hermann collapsed onto the ground, he said his final word.

"Goddamnit!"

That was the final moments of this young man that decided to fight until the end.

This painful reality

This cruel war.

There is no such thing as heroes, nothing to save them, men dying like animals.

If one still struggle to not fall in to this despair, it will only hasten his own death.

Duty is everything.

"FEGELEIN ANSWER ME, FEGELEEEEEEIN!"

As Karl rolled into a safety ruined building. He uses his last remaining strength to yell the name of his comrade.

But another flash followed by an explosion.

The upper half of Wilhelm body was thrown at Karl feet. The stench of blood was strong and the scorched intestines too.

Karl was alone, and was on his knee surround in a sea of blood.

Wilhelm:"...forgive me; I was not useful at all."

The spectacle of the boy dying was so shocking that Karl took his hand without thinking.

Wilhelm:"I don't want to die, not here...if I died, then what did I fight for?"

Wilhelm:"Sir, please, tells me...are we bastards...? Germany..."

Karl: "You must not talk!"

New tanks were rolling onto the hellish battlefield while the gunfire continues.

Karl Gesele was beyond saving, not even God can help him. And so, Karl made his last stand taking his gun in his hand.

Karl:"Is this a punishment for our sins? I know there is no honor in murder and war but we..."

Hermann, Wilhelm, Karl and others German soldiers merely want to protect their country and their loves ones.

"Is that sin? To protect, what you loves? - ask Wilhelm.

Karl:"It probably...is."

And yet, Karl answered without a doubt.

Karl:"Fighting in a war is not a sin but losing in a war is."

A very cruel, bitter truth and such is the way of this world.

Oh, I ask Our Father who art in Heaven...

Wilhelm:"I...I will like to win our next one."

Karl:"We shall, Wilhelm Mohnke. We shall."

Wilhelm heart stopped while Karl gazed at the sky, still holding the boy hand.

A smile appears onto Karl face.

Karl:"The next victory shall become claim by ours, if not and then we will claim the next one, even if we are doomed to repeat this outcome more than a million times..."

The rambling of the enemy's tanks drew near him. Karl took up a Mauser that he had and charged out from the ruined building.

"Sieg Heil!" yell Karl.

While he yelled with a voice very loud that it could ruin his own throat.

Will he meet the same fate as Hermann and be gunned down a death similar to Wilhelm.

...its does mattered because he will die in a miserable death. He only thought about his incoming death.

"Vater unser, der Du bist im Himmel, geheiligt werde dein Name"

Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name.

"Eternal Rest Zuschuss zu ihnen zu Hause, und das ewige Licht leuchte ihnen"

Grant them eternal rest, O Lord, and may everlasting light shine upon them.

It was his intention that forced Karl to take shelter.

(A strange girl lands on the grounds like a huge meteor.)

He start to have strange vision, he could not tell, if he is dying or not and made Karl wonder if the world had erupted.

He realized that the huge explosion was not the results from soldiers or tanks.

What...in the world had happened?

It must be a sick joke.

It took a while Karl to realize, he still alive, he could not comprehend the current situation but only one thing was clear - the corpses of his friends and foes were blasted in to pieces-

He knew that there is no bombing raid that could inflict this amount of damage. But somehow, he was saved from death.

A piece of concrete blasted toward him and completely pierced a side of his stomach and emerges from his back. Both of his hands were blown off.

He started to bleed from several wounds with many fractured bone. He tries to not vomit blood but because of his severe internal damage, he could not do so.

He would not make it.

Karl:"Shit...shit, shit!"

While he rages at nothing in particular, Karl, still try to breathe, but he heard the voice from before.

"H e mein Orationen"

Hear my prayer, O Lord.

"Zu dir alles Fleisch wird kommen"

To you all flesh shall come.

"Komm zur・k, meine Seele, zu deiner Ruhe: f・ den Herrn so wohl an dir gehandelt"

Return unto thy rest, O my soul; for the Lord hath dealt bountifully with thee.

That was a requiem that was sung in a voice to appease the dead. It resembles a divine choir.

Only the coming of the end would say that this voice is from an angel.

The tone of the requiem was sung in a way to ridicule the holy dignity and corrupted anything that had honor/

A mind fill with pure malice that is far beyond that of any living or dead human.

"Eternal Rest Zuschuss zu ihnen, o Herr, und das ewige Licht leuchte ihnen"

Grant them eternal rest, O Lord, and may everlasting light shine upon them.

And so, she was stepping on a vast rubble of debris, the girl known as destroyer appeared, she was humming her demonic requiem.

It was a girl with long grey hair that was tied into twin ponytails, she have red-brown eyes. She was wearing the same uniform as Karl.

A single look at the girl gave Karl the shivers. Although, Karl lost a great amount of blood, he was still sensing the malice coming off from the girl.

The girl was smiling like a psychopath and yet Karl knew her face. He had met her countless time in the past.

If Karl had to describe, he will say that she is a beast with endless hunger for violence.

Two guns resting in her hands, engrave with a Wolf symbol.

There's no mistaking it. He will never forget the face of the girl that he thought died two years before...

"Major...Anchovy..."

Western Front Assault Group, Special Unit Leader - the SS Major Anchovy

She was a dangerous beast that slaughter both allies and enemies, the silver demon that met her end during the purge.

But Karl cannot understand why she is standing here...?

Anchovy:"A, if it isn't Karl Gesele. I remember you from the Einsatzgruppen. Are you doing well?"

Those are hardly the words to be throwing at a dying soldier; even so it was Anchovy that cause Karl to be in his current predicament.

The girl start to flash an innocently devilish smile in front of Karl, there was no doubt in Karl mind; it was the very same person he met that day.

But the armband that Anchovy wore had a different symbol, not the swastika, it was the symbol of a cross.

Karl:"Why are...you here?"

Anchovy:"Hmm? Do I need a reason to be here? I am a soldier just like you, you know. War is fun and the scream of the enemies is music."

The girl was saying those words in a joking sarcastic way, like he was not taking this war seriously at all. While he was looking at the land.

Something weird, start to begin, like a haze, a fog erupted multiple shimmering. At the same time, Karl senses was assaulted and he want to cover his ears.

Those were the cries of the dead, suffering from tortures, waiting to be free at last.

The spirits of the dead start to appear one by one and form a tornado. He can see the spirit of Hermann and Wilhelm; all of them were spiralling straight toward the Anchovy armband.

She is devouring every soul that she had slain.

Karl was so confuse, he could decide whether he should be terrified or be mad when faced with such bizarre spectacle.

Anchovy:"Well then my dear Oberfeldwebel, time for me to go. What about you?"

Anchovy was shaking her head like a person that was satisfied with his results. While Karl continue to spill blood.

Anchovy:"Oh? You want to eat more? Even if you kill a hundred more, the tide of war will not change. But I guess I should sit here and do nothing."

Anchovy:"Can you look around you? Just look at Berlin! Is the end of this glorious empire? Would you be happy with such a fate?"

Fate...?

Anchovy:"No one."

Karl gazed at the smiling girl.

Indeed. No one will accept such fate.

I had a woman to love, even a family to go home and friends to talk with.

I just loved this country so much.

Everything became tainted because of our defeat.

Anchovy:"You think it's unforgivable, right? Those maggots tore down our city and trampled with their dirty feet's upon our great capital. They kill our men, rape our women and hanged our elders!'

Anchovy:"My dear Oberfeldwebel, Karl Gesele, that sworn his loyalty to the German army. For a first and last time, I ask you, what do you desire the most?"

The amount of blood coming out from Karl mouth made him unable to make a clear speech, but his feeling was still set.

Hermann, a man that made an oath to right until the end, Wilhelm, a boy who wishes Victory. His dreams as well as his own...

The girl standing before him was a devil...but what he wants...was to emerge victorious!

Glory, honor and Victory, three words to describe his desire. He wants to bring peace for his dead family, friends and the unborn.

Above all else, he start to cry.

Anchovy:"Sieg Heil! That's correct, Oberfeldwebel. You display a wonderful will of determination and bravery. You deserve the honor to become his fresh and blood."

Anchovy:"This war is too fun to be end, I...no...WE will not let it end. I shall repeat it again, again and AGAIN!"

Grant us victory.

Anchovy:"Oberfeldwebel let us go to our endless battlefield until we hold the key to victory."

Anchovy knew that they will claim victory in the next war, if not; they will the next one, if not the other one until they reach their destination.

Anchovy thrust her gun toward Karl direction, Karl eyes become blanks like a sheet of paper.

"Eternal Rest Zuschuss zu ihnen, o Herr, und das ewige Licht leuchte ihnen"

Grant them eternal rest, O Lord, and may everlasting light shine upon them.

A simple requiem that will appease the dead but his fill with malicious intent. And yet, Karl thought it was the song of an angel...

And...So this is the apocalypse.

I, Karl Gesele shall join the ranks of the destroyers of world. The legion that will annihilate this world as one flesh of the silver beast.

Anchovy:"Ahahahaha...hahahahahahaha!"

The girl faces the sky and her laugh reverberates in the air, her hair toyed by the wind.

The soul of Karl Gesele was sucked in to the girl armband and disappeared forever.

But at the same time...at another place, there was yet another nightmare that emerges from the deep darkness of hell.

 **Author note:**

 **This is the first part of the prologue and my first fanfic. I got the idea from a certain game and try to be original and do something like –boy tankery-. I will try to update the story as soon as possible and reviews/feedback will be appreciated.**

 **Characters biography coming soon on my profile page, most GuP girls will have their canons person and some will have a extreme version of their personalities, like Anchovy is a sadist here.**


End file.
